Lelouch's Past, Present, and Future
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch tries to ignore the past, but Charles has a scheme to make sure Lelouch doesn't have a nice future.


Note: Code Geass' studio is Sunrise.

C. C. went into the living room and noticed that Lelouch was looking at pictures from his past. C. C. walked up to him and asked, "Are you feeling nostalgic?"

Lelouch answered, "Not exactly. I had a really rough past. I often look through these pictures to remember that."

C. C. said, "That seems counterintuitive to having a happy life."

Lelouch replied, "History is important."

C. C. said, "But you paid attention during history class."

Lelouch replied, "That was a long time ago so it's ancient history."

C. C. held Lelouch's hand and said, "Listen."

Lelouch asked, "Do I have to?" C. C. glared at Lelouch. Lelouch said, "I'm sorry. I'll listen."

C. C. replied, "Nobody's had a worser past than me, but focusing on the past will damage your future. Isn't your present better than your past?"

Lelouch said, "Yes."

C. C. replied, "My past was miserable partially because I hadn't met you yet. However now we can enjoy today and look forward to the future."

Lelouch said, "Okay."

Meanwhile Bismarck reported to the Emperor's throne room for a secret meeting. Emperor Charles asked, "Did you find out anything interesting by spying on Lelouch?"

Bismarck answered, "It seems like he's ready to move on from his painful past."

Charles had an evil smile on his face while saying, "His attempts to forget about me are pathetically amusing."

Bismarck asked, "What should we do?"

Charles said, "Get my fanciest limo ready. I'm going to ruin Lelouch's future by bringing the past back." Charles did an evil laugh.

An hour later Guilford knocked on Lelouch's door. Lelouch opened it and said, "Hi Guilford. What the heck do you want?"

Guilford sarcastically said, "I appreciate your polite attitude." Guilford sighed and said, "You've been invited to a royal party. It takes place at the palace reserved for parties."

Lelouch angrily asked, "Why would I go there? I want nothing to do with the scummy members of royalty."

Guilford said, "The Emperor is considering adding you to the top of the will. However you'll receive hardly anything if you don't show up. The party's in one hour."

After Guilford left Lelouch walked up to C. C. and said, "I'm going to check out this party."

C. C. replied, "It's likely one of the Emperor's tricks."

Lelouch said, "I'm not gullible. I'm planning on going there so I can stop that evil grouch from doing any other evil stuff."

C. C. replied, "I'm going to come with you."

Lelouch said, "Good. You're always really helpful. Plus I get lonely without you."

C. C. kissed Lelouch and replied, "You're the sweetest guy ever."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "No. I'm the most intimidating and coolest guy ever."

An hour later Lelouch and C. C. showed up at the party. Since Lelouch could care less about being dressed fancy he was wearing a regular t-shirt, jacket, and pair of pants instead of a royal outfit.

Prince Schneizel asked, "May I take your jacket?"

Lelouch said, "No. You'd rip it apart."

Schneizel replied, "Wow. Your lack of trust in others never fails to amaze me."

C. C. whispered to Lelouch, "If things get intense don't do anything stupid. I'll be here to protect you."

Lelouch replied, "I admire you for that. However I think that I have what it takes to stand up against all of these evil members of royalty."

Lelouch looked around and noticed that Princess Cornelia was giving him an angry face. Lelouch jokingly said, "You truly are the princess of sunshine. When I'm depressed I'll ask you to sing the Strawberry Shortcake theme song to me."

Cornelia replied, "I was asked to not put you through any harm." Cornelia smiled evilly while saying, "However I'm in the mood to ignore the rules." Cornelia picked up Lelouch.

Guilford ran up to Cornelia and asked, "What are you planning on doing?"

Cornelia answered, "I was going to throw Lelouch at a wall."

Guilford said, "I'm sorry your majesty, but you can't."

Cornelia let go of Lelouch and replied, "Okay. However the next time I have a battle with him I'm going to be the ultimate winner."

C. C. said, "Buzz off Cornelia."

Cornelia responded, "You're a fool for dating that corrupt monster."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of corruption." C. C. and Cornelia rolled their eyes.

Bismarck entered the room and said, "All of you better delay your petty fights. The Emperor is ready for his speech."

Emperor Charles walked into the room. Everybody clapped except for Lelouch and C. C., and Schneizel. Lelouch angrily stared at him. Charles noticed that and shook his fist at him.

Charles sat down on the throne and stared at the others with a stern look on his face. While speaking in his usual overdramatic voice he said, "Being the Emperor of Britannia is no easy job. It requires complete determination into doing what benefits Britannia even if peoples' happiness must be sacrificed. Although I plan on being the Emperor as long as possible I won't be able to do it forever."

Lelouch whispered, "Thank goodness for that." Schneizel chuckled.

Cornelia whispered to Schneizel, "How could you laugh at anything that immature monster says?"

Schneizel whispered, "He said something of value for once."

Charles said, "Prince Odysseus may be my oldest child, but he's completely unqualified for the throne."

Lelouch whispered, "Odysseus is such a mediocre man that he can't even decide what type of drink he should have, until asking the royal council for their opinion."

Charles said, "Because of Odysseus being so disappointing I'm going to choose a different person to be the Emperor after I'm gone."

Lelouch, Schneizel, and Cornelia got excited. Each of them had a shot at getting the throne. Lelouch whispered, "Maybe the Emperor finally realized that I should be the one in charge of things."

Charles said, "Before I announce Britannia's future Emperor I have another matter to discuss." Lelouch, Schneizel, and Cornelia were all very impatient. Charles pointed to Lelouch and said, "Lelouch has tried to get rid of a lot of things. He gave up being one of the many princes and has gotten rid of some of our most beloved members of the Britannian Empire. He even has the guts to think that he can forget the past."

Lelouch asked, "What's going on?"

Charles said, "I've outsmarted you."

Lelouch asked, "How?"

Charles said, "I heard that you were moving on from the miserable past I gave you which is why I've brought you here. Everyone here is a member of the Britannian Empire that you hate more than anything. I've made you surrounded by the very people who made your past a miserable experience. Your presently stuck in the past and you always will be."

Lelouch looked around and saw all of the members of royalty. They all had sinister smiles on their faces. Lelouch felt like he was being trapped by the past so he sat on the ground while feeling fear.

C. C. hugged Lelouch and said, "Charles is wrong. Not everybody here is a member of royalty. I'm not a part of royalty."

Lelouch stood up and said, "You're right." Lelouch faced Charles with a confident look on his face.

Charles angrily said, "You won't escape my past."

Lelouch replied, "I already have. I left the kingdom behind, got a new home job as Japan's hero, and I've got the best girlfriend in the world. That stuff means more to me than any royal job. I don't want to be the Emperor. Are you ready to go my dear?"

C. C. said, "I sure am."

Lelouch replied, "Excellent."

Charles angrily asked, "What about your future?"

Lelouch said, "My future is with C. C., not with any of you evil fools." Lelouch and C. C. walked out.

Schneizel and Cornelia were both interested in getting the job as the Emperor. Cornelia asked, "Which of us will get the Emperor job?"

Charles said, "Neither of you greedy fools will get it. Bismarck will take over after I'm gone."

Cornelia replied, "But he's not a member of royalty."

Charles said, "Despite that he's worth a lot more than either of you." Charles started heading back to his palace.

Schneizel said, "Despite how much I don't like Lelouch's opinions I share his hatred of the Emperor."

Cornelia replied, "Me too. I'm not going to let Bismarck become the Emperor. Charles only chose him, because he's a loyal doofus."

Schneizel said, "Loyalty is very uncommon when it comes to royalty. We won't let that teacher's pet run Britannia."

After Lelouch and C. C. went home Lelouch asked, "What do you want your future to be like?"

C. C. said, "I want you to accomplish your goal of saving Japan. After that we can get married, buy a lifetime supply of pizza, and enjoy everyday of our lives together."

Lelouch replied, "Sounds sweet, but do you really wanna get married?"

C. C. said, "Of course."

Lelouch replied, "I think that stuff will happen in the future."


End file.
